NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is the last NGW event before SuperBrawl. Its distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This NGW event aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center and featured 6 matches. Results :--'Rumble Roses Championship Gauntlet'-- ::*'Motoko Kusanagi defeated Aerith Gainsborough' ::*'Rei Hino defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*'Rei Hino defeat Lindsey Lohan' :::*Lohan was quickly beaten due to Rei's suicide dive right onto Lindsay's head, knocking her out. ::*'Tifa Lockhart defeated Rei Hino' :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Usagi Tsukino & Minako Aino defeated Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi pinned Foxxy after the Moondriver. ::*Usagi & Minako lost the Women's Championship Poll. ::*Minako & Rei Hino attacked Usagi after the match but Makoto Kino came and helped her. :*'The Turks(Reno & Rude) defeated Duke Nukem & James Bond to retain the Tag Team Championship' ::*Reno pinned Bond after he was Nukular Bomed by Duke Nukem. ::*Duke & James lost the World Heavyweight Championship Poll. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Rinoa Hartilly by Disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Rinoa & Tidus attacked Ami. :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez, and Alucard in the Final Destination Match' ::*Order of elimination: Cloud, Mendes, Alucard. ::*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. ::*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown defeated The Rock to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Jet Li' attacked Monty Brown after the match. Interesting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event was between 2 "real" wrestlers :*The arena stage was voted on and Royal Rumble was the winner. :*Official Theme Song: :"The Only" :performed by Static-X :from the album Shadow Zone =Interactive Chaos 2006= This NGW event aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. It featured 7 matches plus one pre-show match. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Jet Li via K.O. in a Parking Lot Brawl to remain #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Tommy threw Jet Li into a limo and crashed a truck into it. Interactive Chaos :*'Mr. Dream defeated The Prince of Persia in a 15-Minute Ironman Match (3-2)' ::*The 15-Minute Ironman Match was chosen as the match for them. :*'Maven & Hillary Duff defeated Amanda & Scarlet Spider in a mixed Tag-Team match.' ::*Maven pinned Scarlet Spider ::*This was a Fan's Choice match. ::*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary Duff as her replacement. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Lindsey Lohan in a TLC match to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*The fans voted that Lindsey's punishment is to be Aerith's Slave for a month. :*'Muhammad Hassan defeated Brock Samson in a Submission match to win the International championship' ::*The Submission match was voted by the fans. ::*Hassan used the Cobra Clutch for the win. :*'X-tina Aguilera defeated Ami Mizuno' ::*Ami & X-tina weren't voted to fight in the Elimination Chamber. ::*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami but Amanda chased her away. :*'Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine in a First Blood Match' ::*'First Blood' was chosen as the match for them. ::*Theo hit Jill with the steel steps to make her bleed. :*'The Simpson Sisters & Hillary Duff defeated Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars in the Elimination Chamber' ::*'Jessica & Rei' started the match. ::Order of Entry: :::*'#3:' Ashlee Simpson :::*'#4:' Usagi Tsukino :::*'#5:' Hillary Duff :::*'#6:' Makoto Kino ::Order of Elimination: :::*'#1:' Jessica Simpson(pinned by Rei) :::*'#2:' Usagi Tsukino(pinned by Hillary) :::*'#3:' Rei Hino(pinned by Hillary) :::*'#4:' Ashlee Simpson(abducted in the closing moments of the match) :::*'#5:' Makoto Kino(pinned by Hillary) =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This event aired on February 24 from the United Center and was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. It featured 6 matches plus an improv Hardcore title match. Results :*'Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh defeated Britney Spears & Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Haruka pinned Britney after the 8.0. ::*Rinoa & Britney lost the #1 Contendership for the Women's Championship Match Poll. ::*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the Tag Team Champonships' ::*Brock pinned Squall after the Brock-5. ::*Duke & Brock lost the World Heavyweight Championship Match Poll. ::*A closer look showed that Brock's pin didn't count because Squall's foot was under the bottom rope. :*'Trish Stratus defeated Usagi Tsukino' ::*This was a Fans Choice match. :*'Ami Mizuno (w/Fredrick James Francis) defeated Tifa Lockheart in a Street Fight' ::*The Street Fight was chosen by the fans. ::*Fredrick distracted Tifa. :*'Yuna defeated Lita, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino in a Fatal 4-Way match to become #1 Contender for the Women's Championship' ::*Yuna pinned Lita after the Shattersphere. ::*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. :*'Brock Samson defeated Samuel L. Jackson via KO to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*This improv match happened in the parking lot. ::*Brock flapjacked Samuel onto a car, knocking him out. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' Interesting Facts :*This is the first NGW CPV created with WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007.